


You're Late Hamilton

by Dank_fics_mate



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Daddy Kink, George Washington - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Spanking, Top George Washington, Washington, Whamilton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dank_fics_mate/pseuds/Dank_fics_mate
Summary: Alexander Can't seem to learn discipline but Washington can Help him with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (These are just Kinky One shots!)

George Washington was a impatient man. He had troops to lead, missions to plan and was very time constricted in his line of work. Hamilton knew this, Hamilton had gotten very cocky and arrogant as of recently.  
Washington tapped his fingers impatiently against his oak desk that he specifically requested to be taken with him and keep in his presence at all times. The older gentlemen had been waiting 15 minutes now for the younger man to walk through those doors any minute now.   
Just as Washington was about to call two soldiers to go retrieve Alexander; he Idlelea walk through the door.  
Paper and pens clutched in his hands, his hair was put into a sloppy pony tail and his uniform a mess, clearly from the night before when he decided to go into town to the local brothel with his fellow soldiers.

George rose from his seat, red clearly shown in his face from having to wait on the smaller man to come.  
"Son, do you know how long I've been waiting for you?" He said on a low dangerous voice.   
Hamilton gulp, he knew better than to get on the general bad side when he was in moods like these.   
Hamilton shifted under the taller mans gaze,  
Such authority and dominance made  
him weak in the knees.   
Alexander spoke up " I'm sorry sir, I was.."  
Washington cut Alexander off before he could explain, his fist coming down hard against the old oak desk.  
" Son, I've had enough of waiting around and you're excuses. You've called this meeting, you show up late to your own meeting and your behavior has been nothing more than a thorn in my side."

Hamilton eyes changed, anger clearly rising in them. The bastered wouldn't let him finish his apology, then scold him like a child. Alexander clinched his fist trying not to let anger get the better of him so early. Washington notice Hamilton demeanor change and firmly step from behind his desk up to the younger man. 

The general lowered his gazed to the soldier before him.  
"Now son, why have you called this meeting that you so "urgently" need to speak about?" .

Hamilton took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. "Sir, I know you've told me to never speak of this issue you again, but if you can just give me a small group of men to command..."  
George stepped into the younger mans space "Alexander no, I've told you thousands of time I will not put the risk of your life or others lives into the hands..."  
Alexander spoke up "But sir, I have a better plan this time! It's fool proof..."

Washington stomped his foot down, Alexander quickly shut his mouth.   
"Son, men's lives are at risk and I will not tolerate your constant disrespect any more."  
Hamilton saw red and spoke before he even process what he was about to say " If you weren't such a incompetent general and commander of such a more and capable army, the war would already be over !" 

The room fell silent. Hamilton step back realizing what he just said. Washington face froze, rage taking over his entire body. Before Alex could quickly think of an apology the General roughly grabbed wrist and guided him over in front of his desk.   
Before Alexander could process what was taking place, he realizes he was bent over the general desk; ass bent over for anyone who were to walk in. Washington voice was low and full of undeniable fury, "how dare you speak to your commander in such a way "  
His hand came roughly down on Hamilton backside making a loud slap when his hand connected. Alex gasp at the sudden burn coming from his ass.   
"I do everything for this war, I sacrifice so much for this damn country and this is the thanks I get? " Washington hand connect once more to Alexander ass making a even louder sound, Alexander shifted under the general weight. The younger man felt a burning arousal starting to build up in his pants. He bite down on his lip trying his hardest not so show pleasure from this strange punishment.   
George's assault continued on Alexanders ass, Washington could feel the heat radiating off of Hamiltons tights by the 10th slap.   
Alexander was painfully hard by this point holding back any moan that might escape his lips.   
The older man soon notice Alexander cock bulging through his tight fitting pants, he was glad he wasn't the only one getting off to this "punishment" . 

General Washington lowered the soldiers pants following his boxers and continued his assault on the young mans already crimson ass. The first hit made Hamilton moan out in pleasure and cling on the sides of the desk for support.  
Washington grabbed Hamiltons pony tail pulling his head back and spoke in a low voice " my, my arnt we a little slut for punishment. You wanna moan a little louder so the two nice gentlemen guarding the door may hear?"   
His hand came crashing down harder this time. Alexander let a whimper escape his lips.  
" you'd like that wouldn't you? For everyone to hear you being a little bitch for the general huh?"   
His hand once more connecting to the mans back side.   
" I bet you would like it even more if I let them come in and watch. You'd like to them to see your pretty little ass get assault again and again and agin?"   
His hand came down on Hamilton thigh making him jump up, George pushed Hamilton back down.   
" please,... please finish me off?" Alexander moaned.   
Washington chuckled, " I don't know Alex do bad little solider get to cum after being so mean to their commander? "   
So much pleasure and burning sensation took over Hamiltons Body, he could feel his dick leaking pre cum.   
Alexander turned his head and looked George directly in his eyes .   
"Please daddy, finish me?" 

George reached for Alexander's dick and started palm it to tease the soldier.  
"That's more like it baby, but I think we can do a little better?" Washington whispered into the mans ear.  
"Daddy, please finished me off, I need you inside me so badly " Alexander moaned even louder, clearly loud enough for anyone outside the door to hear.   
The smaller man arched his back grinding up against the generals cock.

Washington smirked at how submissive Hamilton can turn with a little bit of persuasion.   
"I'm gonna show you how "competent" I can really be young man"   
Washington lowered his pants, his massive cock springing free. Painfully sore from being turn on for such a long time. He started teasing the young man entrance with his tip playing with Alexander and making him beg for his dick. Alexander shook and Tremble under the absolute pleasure that was surging through his body.   
"Will you just hurry up and fuck me? God dammit!" Alexander said.  
The general soon plunged his massive cock into Hamiltons tight hole, thrusting. The way Alexander was taking this fucking, Washington Could tell this wasn't his first time taking it from behind.   
Hamilton body lost control and went limp, never has a lover he ever bedded given him such pain and pleasure all in one sitting.   
Washington strokes started getting deeper and more faster with each thrust.   
Hamilton was so close he could feel the cum just beging to release itself dripping down onto the general desk. Washingston released his hot sticky load into the young soldiers ass, Alexander was so fucking close to climax, when Washington suddenly pulled out.  
Alexander whipped his head around and looked confused at the general.  
He thought this is what Washington wanted.  
Washington chuckled at the confused face of the baster . "Oh Hamilton, you didn't really think I'd let you cum did you? Naughty little boys like you don't deserve that."   
Alexander mouth dropped and the feeling of pure rage drop down upon him.  
"Now I want you to clean up all this mess that you've left up against my desk and get dress. You are to report here tonight 10 o clock sharp. Now that's an order  
From your commander"   
Washington went to the door to leave, before he reached the Handel he turned around and said " and don't be a minute late, or we'll have to have this little "talk" all over again, Son ."


End file.
